


Motion

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko





	Motion

Day 7 : Motion

 

 

เจสันมีความทรงจำดี ๆ ในวัยเด็กไม่มากนัก ส่วนใหญ่มักเป็นการถูกพ่อเวลาอารมณ์เสีย(โอ้ เขาอารมณ์เสียตลอดเวลานั่นแหละ) ตัวเขาที่ถูกจับเขย่าจนแขนช้ำ และแม่ของเขาที่นอนขดตัวอยู่ที่ห้อง อ้อนวอนให้เจสันหายามาบรรเทาอาการลงแดงของเธอ

เรื่องดี ๆ ที่เป็นส่วนน้อย...อาจจะฟังดูแปลกไปเสียหน่อย แต่นอกจากเรื่องที่เขาเคยเลี้ยงหมาแล้วเจสันชอบตอนที่เขาป่วยหนัก... ตอนนั้นแม่ยังไม่ติดยา ส่วนพ่อยังไม่ติดพนัน

เขาจำได้ว่าไข้ขึ้นสูง ปวดเนื้อเมื่อยตัว สั่งน้ำมูกจนแสบปลายจมูก ไหนจะเจ็บคอจนกลืนอะไรไม่ไหว นอนน้ำลายยืด ปวดหัวจนสมองแทบไม่ประเมินผล แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็จำได้เด่นชัด ทั้งสีหน้าเป็นห่วงของแม่ เสียงของเธอที่คอยไถ่ถาม มือนุ่มทาบลงหน้าผาก การเคลื่อนไหวที่นุ่มนวลแต่คล่องแคล่วตอนเธอเตรียมของเฝ้าไข้ เช็ดตัว ตระเตรียมยา

นั่นเป็นช่วงเวลาที่เขาได้ใช้กับแม่นานที่สุด ก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะดิ่งลงเหว

แม้จะเป็นเรื่องน้อยนิดแต่นั่นเป็นหลักยึดไม่กี่อย่างให้ได้นึกถึง...

เจสันเหลืออยู่แค่นี้จริง ๆ


End file.
